Dynasty Warriors Drabbles
by Peachy-Gurokawa
Summary: School Academy Au yaoi drabbles for Dynasty Warriors. Please enjoy.
1. Zhang Bao x Guan Xing: Alone With Me

**Zhang Bao- Ziang**

 **Guān Xing-Anguo**

It was an early afternoon in the academy, as Zhang Bao began to slump into his chair as his best friend, Guan Xing tutored him in the study hall. As Guan Xing kept explaining their recent studies in geometry, Zhang Bao began to doze off , boredom and low energy consuming his attention.

"...Do you understand,Ziang," Guan Xing finally asked, looking over to see Zhang Bao on the verge of falling asleep. Guan Xing slightly frowned, but the frown shortly twisted into a soft smile, as his friend slowly plunged into a semi-heavy slumber. Guan Xing took the time instead to let his friend sleep, focusing on his own studies.

As Guan Xing came to an end on his schoolwork, he decided to start packing up, noticing his friend still snoozing away as he moved.

' he must've been really tired,' he thought, turning over in his chair to get a closer look at the sleeping brunette. Guan Xing couldn't help but to stare at how peaceful and beautiful his friend looked, the reddish-orange rays of sunlight perfectly shining softly on his lightly tanned skin, chest rising and falling at a delicate pace. He softly ran his hand across Zhang Bao's cheek, feeling the warmth against his skin almost instantly, as he traced the outline of his jaw. Zhang Bao suddenly began to move, causing the retract back, startled. Zhang Bao grumbled, still in a deep sleep, and Guan Xing took it as a moment to wake him up.

"Ziang...Ziang, wake up," Guan Xing murmured lightly shaking his friend's shoulder. Zhang Bao slowly open his eyes, before raising his head, innocently rubbing his eyes. As ZhangBao sat there everything began to come back to him.

"O-Oh no, the tutoring, Anguo, I-I'm sorry-"

"- don't worry, Ziang, it's okay," he interrupted with smile. Zhang Bao couldn't help but to slightly pout in guilt as he lazily got up from the chair.

"Did you sleep well,"

"kinda, i've just been super tired lately," Zhang Bao confessed, grabbing his things as they left the study hall and headed to their dorm rooms. Guan Xing slightly tilted his head in question, but decided not to ask why immediately. Walking down the halls Guan Xing noticed Zhang Bao's struggles to keep going, and instinctively made a decision.

"You look very weak, why don't we take my stuff real quick to my dorm and then I'll you take to yours,"

Zhang Bao look indecisive for a moment before nodding in agreement. Guan Xing smiled as they kept walking fortunate enough to be right around the corner from the shu dorms.

Unlocking his door, Guan Xing walked in, Zhang Bao following after and Guan Xing instantly started to put his stuff away so that he could get Zhang Bao to bed quicker. Turning over to his bed he found Zhang Bao already snuggled up, shoes and bag by the door. Guan Xing sighed in defeat as his friend fell asleep in his bed. Guan Xing slowly walked over, crouching to the bed's level, Guan Xing began to shake his tired friend shoulder, only to get mumbles in return.

"Ziang… come on, you have to get up."

"I don't wanna."

"Come on, Ziang."

"Please let me sleep here, Anguo," Zhang Bao sleepily begged, slightly getting up, arms holding up his torso.

"Why?"

"Because i don't want sleep in my dorm,"

'Why not?"

"Because you're not there." Zhang Bao whined, before realizing what he had just said, and blushing. Guan Xing's eyes widened as the words through him off left field. Zhang Bao looked down, embarrassed before turning away in Guan Xing's cover.

"Please… just let me sleep here," Zhang Bao mumbled, voice slightly muffled into the soft sheet. The room was silent for a moment, before the sound of tossing sheet could be heard and Zhang Bao felt a slight bit colder. Finally, Zhang Bao sat up to see Guan Xing Tugging at Zhang Bao's school uniform.

"You should get comfy then, my love," Guan Xing softly cheered, crawling onto Zhang Bao's lap. Zhang Bao instantly began smiled, body still slightly weak. Guan Xing ruffled his fingers through Zhang Bao's hair before kissing his forehead softly and lovingly, feeling nothing but warmth against his lips.

Zhang Bao sank into Guan Xing's embrace as he sweetly, but swiftly began to remove his heavy clothing , and laid him down to sleep. He gave Zhang Bao one more kiss on the cheek, before he got up to switch to his pjs, causing Zhang Bao to whine.

"Anguo, wait." Zhang Bao mumbled grabbing his wrist before pulling him close. He kissed Guan Xing tenderly on lips before let go of his hand. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, as they sweetly tasted each other lips, tongues dancing together innocently. They smiled at each other they parted, fingers noticeably tangled in each others' hair.

"I love you, Anguo."

"I love you too, Ziang."


	2. Fa Zheng x Xu Shu: Dance by Myself

Xu Shu- Yuanzhi

Fa Zheng-Xiaozhi

Xu Shu watch as the party unfolded before his very eyes. The student of Shu Dragon Academy decided to have small little party under the radar, going as far as to even giving Administrator Zhang Fei some the best alcohol hidden on the school campus as a pact to make sure they weren't caught. Xu Shu watch as student laugh, drank, and dance the night away, and not once daring to enter into the action. At one point, Xu Shu began to question his anti-socialness as he sipped mindlessly on the drink on his hand, but shunned the thought of going into the vastly large group of classmate and talking to others. Little did he know, Fa Zheng had been in the crowd, looking at Xu Shu in curiosity. After all, Fa Zheng had been the one that had dragged him into the mess to begin with. He was hoping that Xu Shu would lighten up, and have a little fun but i guess thing weren't meant to be. Fa Zheng watched as Xu Shu refilled his drink. Fa Zheng raised a brow as Xu Shu continued drinking.

'Maybe the drinks will make him loosen up,' Fa Zheng thought, as taking a sip of his own drink, only hoping for the best.

The party continued, and Xu Shu found himself on his… 9th drink? H-His onety-oneth? Who knew. What Xu Shu did know was that his vision was starting to get a little bit foggy, and he couldn't stop quietly giggling. Fa Zheng, who was tipsy decided to finally walk over and talk to his friend. What happened was something totally different.

"Yuanzhi, why aren't you socializing," he asked leaning against the same wall as Xu Shu, the amount of space between them should've been too close for comfort, but neither seem to care.

"Forgive me, Xiaozhi, but socializing isn't my thing," Xu Shu giggled nervously chuckled, smelling the alcohol on both Fa Zheng's breath and his own. Fa Zheng chuckled lowly, eye locked on Xu Shu's wine-stained lips. Xu Shu slightly squirmed underneath Fa Zheng as he spoke.

"You should go back to having fun with the rest, r-r-really, it's f-fine," Xu shu continued, slowly becoming aware of the slurring in his speech. Everything was so blurry.

"You're such a shy guy," Fa zheng teased finger tracing along his chin. Xu Shu shuddered under Fa Zheng's warm touch, as his fingers grazed his lips. Xu Shu was about to protest, when Fa Zheng continued.

"It's so fucking cute," He stated, placing a kiss on Xu Shu's cheek, causing heat to raise with his cheek twice as much as before. Fa Zheng continued planting kisses on Xu Shu's open neck. This caught Xu Shu off guard cause them to stumble, trapping Xu Shu in a corner. Fa Zheng continued to sloppily kiss and nibble on the newly exposed skins that he unveiled. Xu Shu attempted to push away but couldn't stop giggling, stifling them out of embarrassment.

"X-Xiaozhi, we shouldn't be doing this, p-please," Xu Shu managed, catching Fa Zheng's attention.

"What do you mean, babe," Fa Zheng asked, lips grazing over one another. Xu Shu blushed a deep cherry red as he heard the word 'babe' directed towards him. Xu Shu attempted to hide his face.

"W-We really shouldn't be doing this right now, or here at least," Xu shu mumbled, and Fa Zheng chuckled.

"I mean...we can go somewhere private, if you want,"

"Do you even like me like that," Xu Shu asked quietly, only audible enough for Fa Zheng to hear. Fa Zheng froze, and Xu Shu looked down, his face filled with worry.

"Are you a sadist, shy drunk?" Fa Zheng tilted his face Xu Shu jumped in defense.

"Hey, that's not what i- you didn't answer my question!"

"Hm, what? Sorry gorgeous, i zoned out on your lips, they look so delicious. I bet they taste like wine. That's what you've been drinking right?"

"Xiaozhi!"

"What, i can't help it. I love you too much." Fa Zheng whined, catching Xu Shu's ears. Xu Shu began to smiled, still subtly embarrassed. Fa Zheng softly grabbed Xu Shu's chin and smiled.

"Have i told you that? I love you, Yuanzhi," Fa Zheng cooed, making Xu Shu melt a little. Fa Zheng closed in, seizing Xu Shu's lips for his own. The kiss was sloppy as expected, as Fa Zheng playfully sucked on Xu Shu's bottom lip, earning Fa Zheng a soft sweet moan. Fa Zheng's eye immediately lit up with lust and need making him whine.

"If you do that again, i might just have do you here and now."

"Why don't we head back to my dorm, Xiaozhi?"

"Please."


	3. Li Dian x Yue Jin: Alone With Me

Li Dian Mancheng

Yue Jin Wenqian

Li Dian sat on his bed and frowned.

"Wenqian, how many times do i have to tell you," He began dragging the shorter man onto the bed and into his lap. The light brunette pouted, wrapping his legs around the raven-haired boy, and nuzzling his head into his neck.

"There's nothing wrong with your height," Li Dian insisted, earning him a whine. Li Dian sighed kissing Yue Jin's bare shoulder that was exposed, due to the excessively large t-shirt he was wearing.

"i'm never gonna get people's respect, Mancheng," Yue jin groaned, lightly pawing at Li Dian's chest. Li Dian huffed once again, running his fingers through Yue Jin's hair.

"That's not true, Wenqian. I love you just the way you are. There's not a thing i would change, honey." Li Dian insisted again, as his boyfriend clung tighter to him.

"I don't know…" Yue Jin mumbled in a mopey tone, making Li Dian somewhat frown. Li Dian traced circles into Yue Jin's hip with one hand, the rubbing his back up and down in a slow motion.

"Wenqian, honey, you need to have more confidence in yourself," Li Dian insisted firmly, only causing Yue Jin to whimper. Li Dian lightly pushed Yue Jin up to look at him in eyes, pure lakes of sapphire locked with pools of hazel. Li Dian moved his hands to cup Yue Jin's cheeks, as their stare softens.

"You are worth so much more," Li Dian sincerely cooed, making Yue Jin's sappy frown turn into a sappy smile. Li Dian kissed away the evolving tears on Yue Jin's face, making Yue Jin melt. Yue Jin smiled as Li Dian rubbed soft circles in his cheeks as he smiled back.

"Perhaps you're right, my love," Yue Jin quietly admitted, tangling his hand into Li Dian's hair. Li Dian leans forwards, pressing his lips against Yue Jin's softly. Their lips moved together, fitting each other like perfect puzzle pieces. Li Dian's hand began to travel from Yue Jin's face to his hips and thighs, fingers dancing across them soothingly. Yue Jin giggled a little, making Li Dian smile.

"Stop that, darling, it tickles," Yue Jin chuckled, making Li Dian's fingers crawl up to his stomach, causing Yue Jin to laugh Hysterically. Li Dian then continue to flip them over to where Yue Jin's was flat on his back, and tickle him so more, Yue Jin underneath him begging for mercy.

"M-Mancheng, please-pffftt hahahahaha!"

"Please what?"

"Please , s-s-stop-- aaahaahahaha!"

"Not until you promise me that you will try to work on your self-confidence."

"I-I promise, I promise!" Yue Jin insisted, and with that Li Dian stopped. Li Dian then proceed to kiss and nip at the exposed area of his collar bone, making Yue Jin yelp.

"Mancheng, people are gonna see those!" Yue Jin exclaimed, making Li Dian looking up.

"Then take off your shirt," he replied, playing with the hem of Yue Jin's boxer.

"But i already have hickeys in the shape of a heart and a smiley face from last night!"

"Oh yeah, and you were so vocal too,"

"Mancheng," Yue Jin gasped, lightly smacking Li Dian's arm.

"Whaaat, it was super hot, and you sounded like an angel," Li Dian cooed lustfully. Yue Jin was a complete mess, as Li Dian continued, hand trailing down to Yue Jin's inner thigh.

"And you're thighs were so soft, and warmer than usual," Li Dian rambles, tracing his finger over a half covered hickey mark, making Yue Jin shudder.

"Mancheng," Yue Jin began staring at the alarm clock on their night stand.

"Hmm," Li Dian absent-mindedly answer, as he continued to admire his lover's toned thighs.

"As much as i loved to continue this, we have to leave in 15 minutes,"

Li Dian looked at the clock to see that Yue Jin was right.

"Awww, can't we be late, just this once," Li Dian begged.

"Woah, you really must be eager, but no, we have to go."

"Then at least tonight," Li Dian insisted.

"Well…" Yue Jin hesitated, before Li Dian spoke again.

"I'll be top," Li Dian promised, making Yue Jin sit up, and stare Li Dian in the eyes, his thigh still lifted in Li Dian's hand. They smirked at each other.

"Deal." Yue Jin answered before Li Dian pulled by the hip, and back onto his lap for a quick couple of kisses.

" I love you, Wenqian."

"I love you too, Mancheng."


	4. Cao Pi x Guo Jia:Can’t Do This by myself

(A/N): Two things actually, A.) there is a prequel to this that shows their connection pre-ahead of time, and reveals who Guo Joa's crush is but I haven't written yet so keep that in mind. B.) i know it a weird shipwith very little back but give me a break, yeah

 **Guo Jia- Fengxiao**

 **Cao Pi- Zihuan**

"Fengxiao, are you there," Cao Pi called as he knocked on the blonde's door. No one answered, but as he continued to press on inside as he could hear what sounded like crying and slight hiccups.

"Feng… xiao" Cao Pi's voice trailed off, as he saw his classmate crying in his bed. Guo Jia looked up, Surprise overcoming his despair for just a moment. Cao Pi immediately rushed to Guo JIa's side, not attempting to hide his worry.

"O-oh, *sniff* Zihuan, i didn't hear knock on the door. My apologize." Guo Jia mumbled, struggling to regain his composer. Cao Pi sat on the bed next Guo Jia, who was enveloped in his blankets. Cao Pi wiped the falling from Guo Jia's face, making Guo Jia look him in the eye.

"There is no need to apologize, Fengxiao. Why are you crying?" Cao Pi asked, making Guo Jia break his stare.

" Oh, I-I-It's nothing really," Guo Jia chuckled nervously, making Cao Pi give him a stern look.

"Don't lie, you know you can tell me the truth," Cao Pi insisted rubbing deep soft circles into Guo Jia's cheeks. Guo Jia looked down, still hiccupping and sniffing for time to time.

"Really, it's not worth your time. I'm fine really, b-besides the situation was too utterly ridiculous," Guo Jia rambled, as he began to return to his Reclusive form. Cao Pi, unsatisfied, pulled Guo Jia back out. Startled, Guo Jia yelped sense still on overload. Cao Pi looked Guo Jia in eyes again, but this time, all Guo Jia's saw this time was concern.

"What happened, Fengxiao," Cao Pi asked softly, making Guo Jia's attempted facade completely fade. Guo Jia then proceeded to fall into Cao Pi's grasp.

"I… I fell in love with someone who betrayed me...they lied..." Guo Jia confessed. Cao Pi remain silent, as Guo Jia was on the verge of silently crying with humiliation.

"See, it was really silly, I'm simply overreacting." Guo Jia mumbled into Cao Pi's neck.

"And to think…" Cao Pi began reply, Guo Jia's attention.

"...Such a beautiful flower was taken. I truly must've been that lucky for someone like you to have not of been plucked yet."

Guo Jia's heart froze. Cao Pi smiled lightly at Guo Jia.

"I-you…."

Cao Pi placed a soft kiss upon Guo Jia's forehead, making Guo Jia blush.

"I would be honor to have such a beautiful flower to call my own," Cao Pi softly cheered, making Guo Jia smile. Guo Jia tilted up to meet his new found lover for an endearing kiss. Guo Jia felt his heart flutter, as the pain in his chest began to fade away. As they parted, Cao Pi faintly smiled while Guo Jia nuzzled into neck, his breaths still stuttering. Cao Pi rested his hand in Guo Jia's Hair, before reassuring him.

"I won't leave as long as you need me."


	5. Zhu Ran x Lu Xun: Red Passion

Zhu Ran-Yifeng

Lu Xun-Boyan

"I" Zhu Ran began at the top of his lungs, startling Lu Xun at his desk.

"LOVE YOU, BOYAN," Zhu Ran finishes, making Lu Xun tear his attention on the boy, and just to his luck, was rushing over to him. Turning the desk chair, and picking Lu Xun up, Lu Xun instinctively wrapped his legs around Zhu Ran, in fear of falling. Everything happened so fast, Lu Xun didn't know what to say. Zhu Ran looked fiercely, somewhat of a burning passion in his eyes.

"Yifeng, I-," lu Xun stuttered, still in shock of the moment.

"Boyan, do you believe me when i say you're the best thing that's ever happen to me?"

"Well, I, uh, would like to think so," Lu Xun stammered, face becoming slightly pink.

"Am I the best thing that has happened to you," Zhu Ran quickly asked afterwards, making Lu Xun's brain react fast.

"yes-yes, of course!"

"Then prove it," Zhu Ran insisted, his voice somewhat lowering in volume.

"How?!"

"I can settle for a kiss," Zhu Ran whispered sweetly, once again proving to throw Lu Xun off guard. Lu Xun immediately followed the taller boy's command, resting his hands on Zhu Ran's shoulder and lean down to meets his lips.

Lu Xun's Lips were soft and smooth against Zhu Ran's wet and slightly chapped ones, and Zhu Ran couldn't help but to notice how delicate Lu Xun was about it. It was like lightly caressing a rose petal against your skin. Zhu Ran smiled into the multiple kisses, enjoying the delicate sweet sensation, eventually giggling, startling Lu Xun.

"Hey, what so funny," the boys murmured sourly, pouting every chuckle.

"You're so cute, like a flower, I love it," Zhu Ran delicately commented, full smile on his face. Lu Xun, still somewhat pouting, broke eye contact, unable to reply.

Zhu Ran softly placed Lu Xun back down before grabbing his chin. Lu Xun at this point can't help but to smile, as the slightly taller boy stared at him with complete sappy adoration.

"I love everything about you, from your being to personality. From your perks to your flaws, even the things you don't like about yourself, they're all important to me, because they make up who are as person. I love you."

Zhu Ran lightly pecked him on the lips, for reassurance, and for the first time in the situation, and genuinely smiled, kissing him with absolute passion, making Zhu Ran's stomach fill with fluttering butterflies.

"I love you too, Yifeng, with all my energy and Devotion," Lu Xun cheered softly, his voice melting into Zhu Ran's ears. Zhu Ran cuddle himself into Lu Xun, allowing Lu Xun to ruffle his hair.

"Yifeng,"

"Yes, my love,"

"Why'd you have to scream," Lu Xun asked into Zhu Ran's ears.

"I was bored," Zhu Ran simply replied, making Lu Xun shake his head.

"Your a mess, Yifeng,"


	6. Ling Tong x Gan Ning: Not so Bad

**Ling Tong -Gongji**

 **Gan Ning -Xingba**

"Xingba- STOP IT!" Softly snapped, lightly smacking the tanned blonde next to him. The blonde lightly giggled placing more butterfly kisses on the shell of Ling Tong's ear. Ling Tong stifled a couple of chuckles himself, as he attempted to continue reading his novel. The blonde continue to kiss and nip at the brunette's neck, making Ling Tong jumped.

"Xingba, I said stop it," Ling Tong attempts to demand, smacking Gan Ning on the the shoulders. Gan Ning jumps a little before frowning somewhat childishly. He stared at Ling Tong for a moment before he sets down the book and stares back.

"Can I help you," Ling Tong asked, as Gan Ning continued to blink at him. They sat on the couch, silence still consuming the area, as Gan Ning didn't answer. This struck him as odd seeing to the fact that Gan Ning was the total opposite, he was talkative. Ling Tong turned Horizontally On the couch to get a better looking at the boy.

"Are you okay," he asked, slight sarcasm in his voice, and Gan Ning just smiled. Gan Ning began to crawl forward, moving Ling Tong's arms out the way, to rest between his legs. As always, this somewhat startled Ling Tong, but not for too long. Gan Ning unbutton Ling Tong's blouse to reveal another T-Shirt. Wrapping his arm around his torso, Gan Ning began snuggling up against him. Ling Tong stiffened for a moment, before relaxing combing his fingers through the blonde's hair. Ling Tong smiled softly.

"You're tired, huh, Xingba," Ling Tong whispered softly, before Gan Ning slightly nodded. Ling Tong sighed, before petting Gan Ning's hair.

"Let me guess, work?"

Gan Ning nodded again.

"and seeing to the fact that you're still in your job clothes, you haven't taken a shower,"

Gan Ning remained frozen.

"Because, you're tired, and want me to help,"

Gan Ning decided to continue to nod again. Ling Tong shook his head, before sighing.

"Come here," Ling Tong commanded sarcastically, making Gan Ning move up to steal a quick couple of kisses. They were light, sweet at first, but they slowly got rougher as Gan Ning's neediness grew. Ling Tong giggled at almost every touch, gasping at times. It made Gan Ning smile, seeing Ling Tong like this, relaxed and satisfied. He stole one last kiss before smiling brushing one of his thumbs against Ling Tong's cheek. Ling Tong smiled giddily, before nudging him on.

"Come on, let's go take a warm shower and sleep in a little."

Gan Ning purred at the sound of sleeping, allowing his lover to guide him through the dorm to the private bathroom.


	7. Sima Zhao x Jia Chong: City of Stars

Sima Zhao- Zishang

Jia Chong -Gonglü

"Come on, Gonglü,I really want you to see," Sima Zhao softly whispered, leading Jia Chong of the campus. As the two boys quietly ran towards the sunflower field just off the side of the Academy. Jia Chong couldn't help but to slightly smirk as the taller dragged him along.

"You know, your father would be very displeased if he knew I let you do this, Zishang."

"Then that means we just can't get caught, doesn't it, Gonglü," Sima Zhao quietly giggled, as they slowly maneuvered their way through the fields. Jia Chong simply shook his head before continuing to follow Sima Zhao's lead.

As Sima Zhao quickly turned through the field, Jia Chong couldn't help but to notice how well the moonlight look against Sima Zhao tanned skin, how the dull light shun of his skin and light up his Hazel eyes.

'It was something worth admiring, that's for sure' Jia Chong thought, but it was something he had long hesitated to say aloud for a long time. Sima Zhao abruptly stopped, looking up to the sky before looking back at Jia Chong with a complete grin.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"The surprised I mention, silly." Sima Zhao laughed, making Jia Chong shake his head again.

"Right, I suppose so, Zishang."

"Alright, here we go," Sima Zhao cheered before walking through the wall of sunflowers into what seemed to be the center of the field. To Jia Chong's surprise, it was practically flowerless, but made up for the amount of fireflies in the area. The whole area was in the shape of a circle, lilacs surrounding them instead of The tall Sunflowers from before.

Jia Chong could help sit there in awe, as the area lit up with fading lights, as the tiny creatures flew across, Sima Zhao looked over and smiled.

"Ta-daa, " Sima Zhao sang, "my family pays for specialized gardening patterns planted, and i like to bring that are special to me here to ahow them."

It made Jia Chong so genuinely happy the he let a more cute than belived laugh. This surprised Sima Zhao seeing to the fact that fact that Jia Chong wasn't the type of person to show much of his emotion, and to hear him laugh, that was something to truly adore.

"Your laugh," Sima Zhao began, make Jia Chong abruptly stop, slightly blushing.

"It's so adorable, I love it," Sima Zhao softly cheered. Jia Chong attempted to not keep eye contact, as his heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you, I'm flattered, Zishang," Jia Chong managed to mannerfully replied, only for Sima Zhao turn Jia Chong's face towards his own, allowing him to take in Jia Chong's features. They were so sharp and handsome, but his eyes were such a delicate turquoise, it was quite astonishing how he was able to make them so piercing and sharp.

"You have so many more flattering qualities than just your laugh," Sima Zhao continued in a lovestruck gaze. Jia Chong's heart practically jumped from his chest as he heard those words slip from Sima Zhao's tongue. Sima Zhao continues to close in the space between them, planting a kiss on the shorter boy. Jia Chong, gasped into the kiss, only to follow up by kissing back. It was odd sensation at first, making Jia Chong jump in his skin as Sima Zhao hook one of his arms around his waist, the other softly pressed against his cheek. Not to mention Sima Zhao's dominance over him, it was all too noticeable, but Jia Chong prefered it that way.

As they parted, Jia Chong couldn't help notice but how flustered he felt being in Sima Zhao's grasp, but he couldn't help but smile.

"You know," Jia Chong started, hands resting on Sima Zhao's shoulders.

"You showing me this makes me wonder if you had something else to offer with it, since i mean so much," he continued with a smile, as he watched Sima Zhao blush in the moonlight.

Jia Chong's hands slowly rose up to Sima Zhao's cheeks. Without hesitation, Sima Zhao dove back in for another round of love-consumed kisses.


	8. Sima Shi x Wen Yang: Rush

**Sima Shi -Ziyuan**

 **Wen Yang- Ciqian**

How did it come to this? How could he have let this happened? Them wisping away, just to get 15 minutes of privacy, them breaking rules just to meet up with each other, them keeping secrets from others. How did this escalate so quickly? Sima Shi shouldn't have been doing this, but it was what he loved, it who he loved. He couldn't deny the multiple accounts that he had snuck into his dorm, or the multiple occasion where he's had to wear scarves to hide the evidence. It was all worth it in the end to him. To have him at his beck-n-call, to have him by his side, to have him on knees. It was all so vigorous, so thrilling, yet it still raises the question?

How did it escalate so quickly?

Maybe it was because Wen Yang was so loveable, due to his willingness and dedication. He was always there, never skipped a beat. Maybe it was because of how addictive he was, due to his perfection. Maybe it was everything about him, that made the whole ordeal nail-biting. Either way, it struck Sima Shi in such a way that he couldn't get enough of it. From the look in his eyes to his voice, his strength, everything, it was so addictive.

"Ziyuan," He murmured on Sima Shi's neck, making him cut his thought process.

"My love," he simply replied back, hand slowly dragging up from the bare back to his chin.

"Are you okay?" Wen Yang continued forth, between sweet soft kisses up and down Sima Shi's necks.

"Yeah, I was just…..," Sima Shi began before trailing off. Wen Yang looked up at Sima Shi with slight confusion, Sima Shi looked back and slightly smiled. Sima Shi continued to close in the space, placing a deep kiss on Wen Yang's lips, the boy immediately opening up to give him better access. Quickly separating afterwards, Sima Shi couldn't help but to smirk at the blue eyed boy.

"You taste so bitter-sweet,"

"You mean _you_ taste so bitter-sweet'," Wen Yang corrected, making Sima Shi raise his brows with a grin. Wen Yang smiled back as a reply, as his fingers made soft circles into Sima Shi's hips, which Sima Shi found quite soothing. Wen Yang began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses, from shoulder to shoulder, as Sima Shi combed back his hair, watching as tiny strands rebelled against the direction. It was all too perfect.

Wen Yang continued on, his kisses turning to nips and nibbles. Sima Shi gasped, firming his grip on Wen Yang's hair. Making his way up to Sima Shi's chin, a somewhat displeased look on his face.

"Are you thinking about something, my love," he asked, the sound of care in his voice.

"I…" Sima Shi began trailing off once again, as his lips grazed Wen Yang's, with the boy showing no signs of moving.

His fingers brushed through Sima Shi's hair, giving a reassuring smile.

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to-"

"-No! I-I want… I want to," Sima Shi insisted, clutching onto Wen Yang. Wen Yang began to wiggle in the bed to position himself in proper position to listen to his beloved, exposing more of their bare skin.

"I'm here for you, Ziyuan," Wen Yang softly began, settling between his thighs.

"We can talk all day if you want."

"Do I…Does it feel like I use you?"

Wen Yang remained giving eye-contact with Sima Shi before replying with a calm smirk.

"What do you mean, Ziyuan,"

"You know I love you right, Ciqian,"

"Yes, of course," Wen Yang answered, thumbs messaging Sima Shi's temples.

"You know why we keep this a secret,"

"Because of our parents,"

"I just want you to know that I love you, Ciqian,"

"I love you too, Ziyuan," Wen Yang insisted calmly, reassurance in his voice as smiled at Sima Shi.

"There's no need for you to be worried, Ziyuan,"

"I know, I just want you to know that I believe you deserve more,"

"I have you, my love, what else do I need?"

Sima Shi smiled back, heart fill with happiness at the humbleness of his lover, taking Wen Yang by the chin.

"Shall I enlighten you?" He asked, making Wen Yang lick his lips in earnest.

"Yes, please."


	9. Ma Dai x Fa Zheng: Sweet

Ma Dai- Bózhān

Fa Zheng- Xiaozhi

"Fine I'll do it."

"Oh Xiaozhi, thank you thank you thank you!!!"

"You owe me though," Fa Zheng began, crossing his arm. Ma Dai sequeled at the agreement, before nodding.

"Sure, sure, anything," Ma Dai insisted with complete excitement.

"Once again you're asking me to do this essay for you why?"

"Because I have photography and and an art piece to do this week..Oh! And bikers club meeting."

"Right, alright, but remember you owe me," Fa Zheng sympathized firmly with a nod. Ma Dai gave Fa Zheng a quick hug before making his promise.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you, anything of your choice!"

And with that Ma Dai rushed away, leaving Fa Zheng in the Shu Academy's Greenhouse, alone to think.

The week pass by with a breeze, and the weekend had approach along with the boys due contract they made with each other. Meeting in Ma Dai's dorm room, which Fa Zheng snuck into. To Fa Zheng's dismay, the boy's had fallen asleep by the time he got there, causing him to force his friend up.

"Bózhān, wake up," he began shaking the boy. Ma Dai groaned tossing in his bed, the sheets following him.

"Come one, Bózhān, get up," Fa Zheng repeated shaking him again, making the boy grumble in unawareness, as he slightly opened his eyes.

"Hmm,"

"Bozhan, get up we need to head to the library early remember,"

"But-but… we have afternoon schedule today, I'm tired,"

"Yeah I know," Fa Zheng mumbled staring at the the multiple coffee drinks and energy drinks in his trash bin, before sighing.

"How late were you up late last night?"

"I… I don't… 3?" He mumbled holding up four fingers. Fa Zheng simply shook his head looking at the clock, it was only 6 AM. Sitting on the edges the bed, Fa Zheng sat his bag on the floor, before looking over his shoulder at his friend who began to fall back asleep.

'Can't beat em, join em,' Fa Zheng thought taking off his shoes and crawling next to him in bed. Laying in the bed, Ma Dai immediately cuddle up against Fa Zheng, revealing to him that he had slept in only boxers, making him roll his eyes.

Ma Dai awoke to a tiny ray of light shining through a crack in the blinds, as he attempted to toss over. In the process of doing so, Ma Dai had taken realization that someone else had been in the bed with him. Slowly, Ma Dai turned over to see Fa Zheng peacefully sleeping like an angel. Knowing that his friend probably checked in early and fell asleep after trying to wake him, and Ma Dai couldn't help but to smile at how adorable he was in slumber. That's when the Idea to take a Polaroid picture popped into his head.

At first, Ma Dai hesitated, in fear he would wake up and get angry, but he Pursued the daring trick anyways. Snapping the picture, Ma Dai waited as the picture slowly printed. Taking the picture he took a marker nearby, writing the word "adorable" in the bottom section of the picture and tossing back on the bed before getting up to take a shower.

As Fa Zheng began to wake, he could hear the distance drumming of water, of which had different rhythms. Still laying down, He began to look around, noticing Ma Dai's empty presences. Sitting up, he looked around some more until he found the picture. Reading the label, Fa Zheng blushed a bit, before shaking his head with grin. Before Fa Zheng could do anything else, Ma Dai walked out the bathroom, bathrobe on and his hair somewhat wet. Noticing the picture in Fa Zheng's hand, Ma Dai simply chuckled before sitting on the bed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Ma Dai mumbled, facing away from Fa Zheng. Pulling out some camera film and money, holding it behind him.

"Here's my payment, Xiaozhi," he said cheerfully. Fa Zheng then began to crawl over to Ma Dai's side of the bed, looping his arms around his neck. Ma Dai blush immediately, as Fa Zheng kissed up from his neck to his ears.

"You know, Bózhān, I had a different idea for payment," Fa Zheng whispered, putting the money back on the nightstand. Ma Dai smiled tangling his hands with Fa Zheng's.

"And what payment was that?"

"Your heart for mine?"


	10. Yue Jin x Li Dian: Alone with me pt2

**Li Dian- Mancheng**

 **Yue Jin- Wenqian**

"Oh my god, Mancheng," Yue Jin said between giggles, rain falling ever so softly. Li Dian laughed as he pulled them out of the safety of shelter, into the falling rain on the streets. As the rain fell the both began to run through it playfully, becoming careless and happy.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Mancheng, we have to hurry to train station," He attempt to demand through giggles. Li Dian shook his head with a smile.

"We can take a cab, my love, let's just enjoy this," Li Dian insisted twirling the two around.

"Yes, but what about work tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow won't matter, as long as I'm with you now," Li Dian assured, fingers running through Yue Jin's hair. Yue Jin couldn't help but smile as sweetly kisses the boy.

Reminiscing their way back home, the two boys anxiously entered their cozy apartment, the rain making bodies feel cold numb making it twice as invigorating when their skin pressed against each other. Soon enough, the two were tearing clothing off, not wanting to separate. Yue Jin's fingers roamed around Li Dian's back, making him shiver at the touch just a tad bit as Li Dian's shirt began to slide off his shoulder. Yue Jin smiled, as his kiss down his now newly exposed skin. As Yue Jin began leaving a trail of kisses down his arms, Li Dian began to remove Yue Jin's jacket and shirt, his mind only focusing on what was in front him. Yue Jin hummed against Li Dian's skin, the vibration strumming through Li Dian's flesh.

"My love," Yue Jin Breathlessly whispered. "May i have the honors tonight?" He asked, making Li Dian stop in his track. Yue jin stop as well, in fear that he scared off Li Dian.

"I-I mean only if you want to-"

"-yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes," Li Dian cheered, making Yue Jin blush.

"Anything you want from me, anything you'd like from me. You make the rules, i obey," Li Dian assured sweetly, encouraging Yue Jin. Yue Jin smiled, his arm around Li Dian's neck.

"There will only be one rule. _Enjoy yourself_. I ask nothing else," Yue Jin replied his lips grazing across Li Dian's, making the taller boy melt.

"Anything for you, wenqian, Anything."


	11. Cao Pi x Guo Jia: Pressing Matters

(A/N: THIS IS NOT THE PREQUEL (if it wasn't obvious. Dw it's still coming. By the way these drabbles are all connected.) Also memtions of Yue Jin and Li Dian.)

 **Guo Jia- Fengxiao**

 **Cao Pi- Zihuan**

Ever since Guo Jia and Cao Pi had fallen in love, Cao Pi had made it his duty to visit him during his off time, regardless of Guo Jia being extremely busy. Unlocking Guo Jia's door, Cao Pi walked in to see Guo Jia taking care of his papers, taking a couple of pills mindlessly as he focused on the assignment. At this point, Cao Pi frowned, noticing the fact that the pills were prescribed, and put two and two together when it came to Guo Jia's health.

Guo Jia quickly lifted up his head to see a pretty pissed off Boyfriend, making him gulp.

"H-Hey, Zihuan, l-lovely to see you." Guo Jia chirped, but Cao Pi remained just as pissed looking, as he crossed his arms. Guo Jia nervously chuckled at Cao Pi knowing the boy was displeased about something.

"W-What seems to be the problem, beloved?"

Cao Pi said nothing as began to collect his papers, and setting them aside on his desk. Guo Jia sighed, as he watched Cao Pi move his work.

"Zihuan," Guo Jia sighed. "I know you're worried but i have to finish this work for your father," he explained trying to stop his lover. Cao Pi persisted though, cleaning off Guo Jia's bed.

"That's means nothing to me, Fengxiao. Even he has insisted on a little time off and rest, due to your condition." Cao Pi countered, sitting next to Guo Jia. "You're his best man, he doesn't need you dead, and neither do I."

Guo Jia smiled in return, making Cao Pi lightly smile back, kissing his forehead.

"I'll try...to be more careful about my health." Guo Jia gave in, with a light smile, before snuggling into him, Cao Pi having no choice but to hug dearly in return, as Guo Jia pressed soft kisses in his neck. Cao Pi tangled a hand in the blonde's hair, making Guo Jia look up with a beaming smile.

"Perhaps we should go out to town this evening," Guo Jia offered, his voice warm and soft, making Cao show less restraint, and have a little emotion.

"Perhaps," he replied, his voice less firm, and more caring.

"I'm sure you had visiting Master Mancheng and Master Wenqian in mind." Guo Jia grinned in return his expressions beaming with joy.

"It would be lovely to pay them a visit, sit down have a few drinks. It would be most enjoyable really," Guo Jia kindly noted. Cao Pi nodded, brushing a thumb over Guo Jia's cheek.

"Then make the arrangements, and we'll go this afternoon," Cao Pi agreed, placing one more kiss on Guo Jia's lips before separating. Guo Jia kissed back sweetly, before getting up and making the call.


	12. Jiang Wei x Zhong Hui: An Awkward Duet

Jiang Wei Boyue

Zhong Hui Shiji

Lu Xun Boyan

The two sat awkwardly in front of each other, on Jiang Wei's dorm room floor, their faces flustered, but they're breath quiet. The two of them looked away from each other, not wanting to keep contact. They sat mere inches away from each other, not saying a word until Jiang Wei broke the silence.

"Do you mean it," He quietly asked. "Shiji is that true…"

Zhong Hui's face became childishly sour, as he answered late.

"And if i did?"

"Then you can leave...you don't have to comeback." Jiang Wei murmured, "I understand if you do hate me."

Zhong Hui's pout turned to a saddened frown. "...It's not true…" he mumbled softly, making jiang Wei perk up.

"Really?!" He cheered, making Zhong Hui blush, still looking away.

"Yeah, yeah, don't expect me to act head-over-heels for you." Zhong Hui attempted to retort, as Jiang Wei beamed with happiness.

"So...can I, you know…"

Zhong Hui raised a brow in concern.

"- Can you what?! Boyue, i swear if you say something like intercourse-" Jiang Wei stopped him.

"What?! No!!! I was gonna say take you out on a date, and to one of the Banquets."

"Oh….." Zhong Hui replied, embarrassed and in shock all at once, Jiang Wei nodded.

"Well...I-I guess...but don't get cocky!"

"Great!- Great, well how does ummmm, this Wednesday sound-"

"-how does it feel to know you had a lot of hate sex with Boyan?" Zhong Hui randomly asked in the middle of Jiang Wei's offer, making him practically choke on his words.

"W-What?! Why are you asking that?"

"So you don't deny having hate-sex with Boyan?"

"Wait what?! No I-"

"You and me won't have hate sex, will we, Shiji?"

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SEX?"

Zhong Hui froze, as Jiang Wei shouted, making the room quiet again. Jiang Wei's face was deeply flustered, as Zhong Hui realized what he was saying, his face getting flustered.

"I uh…." Zhong Hui began, his voice trailing off as he lost courage. Jiang Wei looked away, as Zhong Hui he felt the silence in the awkwardness.

"...Wednesday um,...Wednesday sound nice..yeah," Zhong Hui mumbled, rolling up the self of his shirt and rubbing his forearm.

"...okay…" Jiang Wei muttered out, fiddling with his suspenders as he stretched out his leg vertically, causing his leg to become tangled with Zhong Hui's accidentally.

"Does this mean...we're going out?"

Jiang Wei's question echoed in Zhong Hui's head.

"I mean….yeah I guess…why, are we supposed to do something now?"

"... I don't know… I'm not use to relationships…"

"...you wanna make out on your bed?" Zhong Hui nonchalantly asked, making Jiang Wei turn rose with blush.

"Um,...I don't know, if you want i guess…" Jiang. Wei replied, Zhong Hui scooting in closer.

"Have your ever kissed someone before?"

"On the cheek, yes-" and before Jiang Wei could finish his statement Zhong Hui pressed his lips against his own, throwing him off guard.

After a sec, Jiang Wei had begun to get the hang of it, moving his lips against his newly found Boyfriend's, the kisses breathy and chaste. The two separate after a bit, their breathing heavy and quick.

Zhong Hui was use to an action like this, but Jiang Wei heart was almost beating out if his chest, butterflies filling his stomach, as he didn't want to speaking in fear of muttering 'I'm so gay for you,' as awkward as possible.

"Do you want to go to the bed now that you've had your first kiss?"

"... i like you a lot, and want to do dirty things with you- I said that out loud, whoops…"

"I'm taking that as a yes, then," Zhong Hui asked, face still dusted a deep pink.

"Yeah…-yes! Yes…"Jiang Wei sputtered out as Zhong Hui pulled him up and over.


	13. Sima Zhao x Xiahou Ba: Special Affair

Sima Zhao- Zishang

Jia Chong -Gonglü

"Come on, Gonglü,I really want you to see," Sima Zhao softly whispered, leading Jia Chong of the campus. As the two boys quietly ran towards the sunflower field just off the side of the Academy. Jia Chong couldn't help but to slightly smirk as the taller dragged him along.

"You know, your father would be very displeased if he knew I let you do this, Zishang."

"Then that means we just can't get caught, doesn't it, Gonglü," Sima Zhao quietly giggled, as they slowly maneuvered their way through the fields. Jia Chong simply shook his head before continuing to follow Sima Zhao's lead.

As Sima Zhao quickly turned through the field, Jia Chong couldn't help but to notice how well the moonlight look against Sima Zhao tanned skin, how the dull light shun of his skin and light up his Hazel eyes.

'It was something worth admiring, that's for sure' Jia Chong thought, but it was something he had long hesitated to say aloud for a long time. Sima Zhao abruptly stopped, looking up to the sky before looking back at Jia Chong with a complete grin.

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"The surprised I mention, silly." Sima Zhao laughed, making Jia Chong shake his head again.

"Right, I suppose so, Zishang."

"Alright, here we go," Sima Zhao cheered before walking through the wall of sunflowers into what seemed to be the center of the field. To Jia Chong's surprise, it was practically flowerless, but made up for the amount of fireflies in the area. The whole area was in the shape of a circle, lilacs surrounding them instead of The tall Sunflowers from before.

Jia Chong could help sit there in awe, as the area lit up with fading lights, as the tiny creatures flew across, Sima Zhao looked over and smiled.

"Ta-daa, " Sima Zhao sang, "my family pays for specialized gardening patterns planted, and i like to bring that are special to me here to ahow them."

It made Jia Chong so genuinely happy the he let a more cute than belived laugh. This surprised Sima Zhao seeing to the fact that fact that Jia Chong wasn't the type of person to show much of his emotion, and to hear him laugh, that was something to truly adore.

"Your laugh," Sima Zhao began, make Jia Chong abruptly stop, slightly blushing.

"It's so adorable, I love it," Sima Zhao softly cheered. Jia Chong attempted to not keep eye contact, as his heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you, I'm flattered, Zishang," Jia Chong managed to mannerfully replied, only for Sima Zhao turn Jia Chong's face towards his own, allowing him to take in Jia Chong's features. They were so sharp and handsome, but his eyes were such a delicate turquoise, it was quite astonishing how he was able to make them so piercing and sharp.

"You have so many more flattering qualities than just your laugh," Sima Zhao continued in a lovestruck gaze. Jia Chong's heart practically jumped from his chest as he heard those words slip from Sima Zhao's tongue. Sima Zhao continues to close in the space between them, planting a kiss on the shorter boy. Jia Chong, gasped into the kiss, only to follow up by kissing back. It was odd sensation at first, making Jia Chong jump in his skin as Sima Zhao hook one of his arms around his waist, the other softly pressed against his cheek. Not to mention Sima Zhao's dominance over him, it was all too noticeable, but Jia Chong prefered it that way.

As they parted, Jia Chong couldn't help notice but how flustered he felt being in Sima Zhao's grasp, but he couldn't help but smile.

"You know," Jia Chong started, hands resting on Sima Zhao's shoulders.

"You showing me this makes me wonder if you had something else to offer with it, since i mean so much," he continued with a smile, as he watched Sima Zhao blush in the moonlight.

Jia Chong's hands slowly rose up to Sima Zhao's cheeks. Without hesitation, Sima Zhao dove back in for another round of love-consumed kisses.


	14. Yue Jin x Li Dian: Smile

Li Dian - Mancheng

Yue Jin - Wenqian

Zhang Liao - Wényuǎn

Yue Jin sat in their apartment sunroom, sitting one of the built in lounging areas, alone in quiet area. bundled up in blankets, cup of warm tea in his hands as he looked below at the busy streets in the city below him, as he read his book. Yue Jin felt peaceful, but a little off, he was missing something, and he knew it. It wasn't very often that he be completely alone for long periods of time, both him and Li Dian got of around the same time, with them having the same day off, to catch on home chores, and spend time together, maybe go see a few friends for awhile. Today was different though, as Li Dian's job had called him in on short notice to have him come in today for work. Yue Jin encourage Li Dian to take the offer, as Li Dian falter to give an answer.

"But, honey, today is our off day, i wont get off of work until this afternoon," Li Dian noted, making Yue Jin frown a bit.

"I know, my love, but we can use the extra money, we can do something tonight, like a dinner outing, no?"

Li Dian hummed in thought. "I suppose so, are you gonna be fine taking care of groceries, and cleaning today?"

Yue Jin nodded with a smile, crawling over from where he sat on the bed and into Li Dian's lap, give him a sweet soft smooch.

"Of course, my love, i may ask Madame Cai Wenji for assistance if she available, but i can take care of most everything."

"And lunch with Wényuǎn," Li Dian asked, smiling at the kiss, holding Yue Jin close.

"I'll inform him to move it to dinner with us instead." Yue Jin answered in quizzical tone, making Li Dian nod.

"Alright, then i suppose I'll take the request. Are you sure you're gonna be fine alone like this, sweetheart? I don't have to go, you know," Li Dian replied, spread small butterfly kisses across his smooth skin, as Yue Jin relaxed in his arms.

"I'll be fine, i promise, honey," Yue Jin assured softly. So with that, Li Dian left this morning, as the two struggled to cleave themselves apart. Now Yue Jin sat alone, having been long done with their to-do list, as waited for his lover to come home.

Upon arriving home, Li Dian made his way over to the room, softly calling out to Yue Jin.

"Wenqian, honey, I'm home," he began lightly, opening the bedroom door to reveal Yue Jin sound asleep in the connected sunroom, bundled up in blanket as the setting sun hitting his faces. Li Dian smiled softly, taking the chance to get into more comfortable clothes before heading over to his husband. He crouched down a bit, before brushing through the light brunette's hair.

"Wenqian, honey, wake up," Li Dian hummed softly, making Yue Jin's eyes flutter, his gaze fixed upon Li Dian, as he sat up, innocently rubbing his eyes, as he drowsily spoke.

"Oh...Mancheng, h-hey honey, welcome home," He murmured, shifting around so that Li Dian could sit with him. Li Dian smiled, snuggling in between Yue Jin's legs, before replying.

"It's good to be home, my love. Did you sleep well?"

Yue Jin smiled, his eyes still fluttered as he became fully awake.

"It was most enjoyable yes," he softly cheered, cuddling up to Li Dian. Li Dian hummed as Yue Jin brushed through his hair, and planted kisses on his forehead.

"I hope you don't mind prolonging that nap session with me before Dinner, do you?"

Yue Jin smiled soft, enveloping Li Dian in the covers.

"Of course not, my love."


	15. Lu Xun x Cao Pi: You Don't Know Me

Cao Pi - Zihuan

Lu Xun - Boyan

Lu Xun stood pinned in the library, the taller dark brunette looming over him, thumb press lightly against his chin, making him look up.

"Where have been, lately, Boyan," the dark Brunette asked lowly, as Lu Xun fought to put on a smile.

"Zihuan, forgive me," he replied innocently, his cheeks growing a beautiful rose pink, with embarrassment in Cao Pi's eye, but anger in Lu Xun's. Cao Pi hummed softly, his thumb now tracing his lips.

"I've been very busy lately," Lu Xun continued with a shudder, as Cao Pi hummed lowly.

"What a pity, my love," Cao Pi responded, closing in, their lips grazing each other, as Cao Pi went to softly kiss his cheek. Lu Xun gave all in his power trying to not push away the taller man, but all truth he liked the affection, just not who was giving it. A wanted but unrequited love if you will, and with that a weird love quarrel spiralled of long love/hate relationship, as Cao Pi covered Lu Xun in endearing yet naughty sultry kisses and Lu Xun accepted them with much suppressed and bitter-loving hatred.

"I've missed you very much," Cao Pi whispered devilishly , as he pinned Lu Xun the wall, Lu Xun quietly yelp.

"P-Please, Zihuan, no, not here," Lu Xun quietly begged, sputtering out the words making Cao Pi chuckled, hands threatening to wander.

"Please, what," Cao Pi egged on, nipping lightly at uncovered skin.

"Please, don't do this, not here…" Lu Xun repeated, his voice threatening to become vicious and piercing. Cao Pi smirked, pressing his lips against Lu Xun, the kiss filled with Seduction and Mischievousness as well as Poison and Fury, as it became more harsh needy. Lu Xun gasped in surprise, give Cao Pi an opening to slip his tongue inside, exploring inside Lu Xun's mouth. After a moment, they separated, their breaths heavy and low, almost panting, their noses still touching, as Cao Pi whispered quickly and lowly.

"God, I love you, Boyan."

Lu Xun both blushed and cursed himself for letting such a thing happen, but he knew that he himself couldn't help letting Cao Pi touch him and hold him in such a way, to let him take hold of his ever so dearly and take his in return. He knew he should've crushed this idea of love a long time ago, he hated the thought of loving of a man like Cao Pi, but when it boiled down to it, his heart raced when every they made contact, every touch, every move, every word, bought him a little joy inside, even when a part of knew this the wrong thing to do. No one had ever treated Lu Xun the way Cao Pi did either, making an addiction that Lu Xun would find himself hopelessly desperate for, and would remain that way. Lu Xun would continue to keep his burning hatred a secret away from his star-crossed lover, and he would continued to play the game, to pretend in the moment, but he knew that in return, the price to pay would just as grave as the deed was worth sweet, placing himself in the never ending cycle of both love and hatred, forever until something were to break the cycle.


	16. Taigong Wang x Shuten Doji: Flawless

(This Is a Warriors Orrochi special!! I love them together so much, i hope you enjoy and tell me if you want a separate Warriors Orrochi Drabble list!!!)

Taigong Wang sat in his apartment, looking at important documents, as Afternoon became dawn, and dinner was becoming a more relevant matter. Setting his finishes papers on coffee table, he got up from the couch, stretching out a bit, releasing a but of tension in his lower back with a few pop of the bones.

"Shuten Dōji," Taigong Wang lightly called shuffling over to their bedroom as the large demon tossed in his deep sleep. Taigong Wang crawled over onto the bed and on top of his lover, shaking his shoulder.

"My love, wake-up," Taigong Wang continued, as Shuten Dōji groaned lightly in his sleep. Taigong Wang smiled calmly as Shuten Dōji's eyes fluttered open, trailing his hand down the redhead's chest.

"Hey sleepy, did you sleep well?"

Shuten Dōji nodded, rubbing his eyes a bit innocently, as he hummed.

"I wish you were there, though…"

Taigong Wang laid against Shuten Dōji chest, pressing warm kisses on his skin.

"I promise I'll be there next time," Taigong Wang cooed quietly and softly, as he ran his fingers through Shuten Dōji's long Bright Red hair. Shuten Dōji smiled lazily before wrapping his arms around Taigong Wang. Humming, Taigong Wang snuggled up against Shuten Dōji.

"It's getting late, we should go eat, no."

Shuten Dōji was quiet for a moment, before he sat up, nodding. Taigong wang smiled before Shuten Dōji spoke.

"Are we supposed to be eating out with FuXi and Nuwa?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm glad you remembered," Taigong Wang cheered softly, placing a kiss on the tip of Shuten Dōji's nose, making him give a toothy grin.

"Are you gonna wear the dress FuXi bought you?"

Taigong Wang's face went red as he began stuttering.

"U-Uh, I, uh rather n-not…"

"Well, why not? I think you look good."

"Y-Yeah, but I-I'm...I'm not a girl."

Shuten Dōji tilted his head.

"So? Doesn't mean you can't wear it, besides it would be rude not to."

Taigong Wang pouted at Shuten Dōji, only for Dōji to lightly beg.

"Pretty please, Honey."

Taigong Wang struggled to keep his pout, eventually sighing in defeat.

"Alright, you win," Taigong Wang sighed, slipping off of Shuten Dōji's lap, making him sit up in curiosity. Taigong Wang reached into the drawer, pulling out the package from Fuxi had sent. The Red-headed demon watched as Taigong open the package revealing a long white chinese dress with slit on the side that start at the hips, and intricate gold linings and tassels. The back area of the dress was cut out in a fancy diamond, and the front had small- sized cut out in chest area, and the sleeves cut off just before the shoulders. Sighing one last time, Taigong Wang headed over to bathroom to shower and change, only to be stopped by Shuten Dōji, who reeled him back into his arms.

"Aren't you going to wait for me," he asked, semi-childishly. Taigong Wang looked over his shoulder, preparing to make a witty remark, only to feel Shuten Dōji's lips press themselves ever so softly on the exposed area of his back in ragged pattern. Taigong Wang shuddered in pleasure as he nodded with a hum.

"Come along then, we don't have all day," Taigong Wang gave in, a guilty pleasure smile on his face. Shuten Dōji hummed obediently picking up his lovers, heading towards the bathroom.


	17. Lu Xun x Zhu Ran: You n'I

Lu Xun Boyan

Zhu Ran Yifeng

Lu Xun quietly sat in his Café, taking care of billing work, as dusk became night and the street lights began to flicker on. Calming music played in the background, as he mindlessly sipped on his cup of tea, filing through the paperwork. Lu Xun was just about to finish up his stack of work and finances when the sound of the kitchen doors push open, making him glance up, seeing his fiancé , Zhu Ran. He smiled lightly, as Zhu Ran walked up behind Lu Xun, leaning over to give him a sweet kiss to the cheek.

"Hey, sweetheart," Zhu Ran murmured quietly and softly, as he gave light squeeze to Lu Xun's shoulders. Lu Xun melted a bit at the touch, tilting his head upward at to look up at his lover.

"Hey, my love," Lu Xun cheered softly, making Zhu Ran chuckle in adoration.

"How much longer do you have," Zhu Ran mumbled, pressing more kisses into Lu Xun's neck, as he continued.

"I wanna cuddle with you," He whined softly, nuzzling into Lu Xun's neck as the brunette gave a skeptical smirk.

"You sure that's what you really meant by saying that?"

The question made Zhu Ran slightly blush but smirk as well,with a playful roll of the eyes.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, my love…" he cooed, placing a quick kiss on Lu Xun's lips. Lu Xun hummed lightly before answering the question.

"I'm just about finished, Yifeng, we just need to double check around the cafe for anything and we can go home," He began, gathering the papers, and standings up. Lu Xun felt Zhu Ran's arms instinctively wrap around his lower back, as he wrapped his arm the other's neck, giving Zhu Ran a few sweet kisses.

"And once we're home, you can do whatever you want."

Zhu Ran gave a huge grin.

"Lucky me, I've checked everything, huh, I guess I get to have fun a little faster."

"With the catch of me taking a proper shower and bath, yes."

"There's always joining you, Boyan."

Lu Xun giggled a bit.

"Well then, someone has strong

determination."

Zhu Ran nuzzled back Into Lu Xun's neck, with a hum and nod.

"For you, I'm always determined, love."

Lu Xun held his fiancé endearingly, their bodies slightly swaying.

"As am I for you, always," Lu Xun whispered sweetly, before separating. They intertwined their hands as Zhu Ran spoke.

"Are you ready to go, because now I also wanna soak in bath you, hold you and soothe you."

Lu Xun giggled with a smile.

"Now that sounds more like after care."

Zhu Ran gave a light smirk at the note as they locked up the cafe.

"That's more your specialty, but…" Zhu Ran Began, giving a moment of thought.

"I suppose there's always a time to try something different."

Lu Xun looked over, eyebrow raised as the boys took their time walking home.

"I don't see the problem in switching our normal roles...although i prefer certain roles to remain the same…"

"In terms of…" Zhu Ran pressed on with a grin, making Lu Xun blush but continue, walking up to their apartment complex.

"I-In terms of domination… I'm not sure I'd be a good dominant in that sort of situation…" Lu Xun muttered, his cheeks heated. Zhu Ran hummed in awe, as Lu Xun unlocked the door.

"Well, i think you make a great submissive, honey," Zhu Ran cooed, as they entered into their home. Lu Xun smiled softly, as they placed their bags on their couch, taking off their larger sweater to get comfortable. Zhu Ran walked over to Lu Xun, touching the slip of skin between the boy's burgundy High-waisted pants, and the light beige knitted crop-top sweater, hugging Lu Xun from behind. Lu Xun rested his head back on his fiancé's shoulder.

"I know you want to try something new from time to time, and i hope you can forgive me when i am not comfortable with it.." Lu Xun admitted, relaxing against the taller boy. Zhu Ran frowned , spreading kisses across Lu Xun's cheek and neck.

"If it's something your uncomfortable with then you have all the right to feel that way. If we do something then its should be agreeable on both ends, not matter what," Zhu Ran explained, brushing through Lu Xun's hair. Lu Xun smiled and nodded, before turning over, placing numerous amounts of soft loving kisses.

"Thank you, Yifeng, you know this means a lot to me."

Zhu Ran Kissed back where and whenever he could.

"Of course, Boyān, this is a given. You never have to worry about that sort of thing. Sex between us is supposed to feel good and enjoyable, not one-sided and violating."

Lu Xun nodded confidently, making Zhu Ran smile.

"Now, shall we take relaxing bath, or save it for later?" Zhu Ran asked softly. Lu Xun hummed, brushing a hand through Zhu Ran's hair.

"Why don't why save the bath for aftercare."

Zhu Ran Smiled.

 **(Hey, guys hope you enjoyed!!! Let me know if you have requests for explicit content and a specific shop. I'd be more than happy to wtite as soon as possible!! Thank you~~!)**


	18. Lu XunZhu RanCao Pi: it's me

Lu Xun laid in his bed with Zhu Ran, with the the sheets being the only thing covering their bare bodies. Sharing sweet savory aftercare care kisses, the two shared light hums and giggles between each other, cuddling together in pure relaxation. As everything began to settle, Lu Xun held Zhu Ran dearly, his nose press against the crook of Zhu Ran's neck. Zhu Ran could feel the eeriness from Lu Xun, like a desperation to never let go. As they pulled away from each, Zhu Ran could see the despair in his eyes, making Zhu Ran frown as well, but he knew exactly what weighed on his mind.

"My love," Zhu Ran muttered sadly, Lifting Lu Xun up by his chin. Lu Xun looked absolutely heart shattered, as he couldn't keep eye contact in fear of falling apart.

"He won't hurt me, he won't hurt us." Zhu Ran assured his lover. Lu Xun look right into Zhu Ran eyes.

"He'll find out about us, He'll hurt us- use us! I can't let him do that to you," Lu Xun panicked, tears falling down his face one by one, Making hold on Lu Xun in his arms dearly, kissing the tears away.

"I love you too much,Yifeng, you're are my most beloved possession I have, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else," he whispered sincerely, making Zhu Ran's heart melt. Spreading kisses across Lu Xun, Zhu Ran comforted his fiancé ever so dearly.

"I love you too, Boyan, always forever and ever."

Lu Xun smiled at those words, as he lifted his hand, and Fiddle with Zhu Ran's marriage ring around his neck.

'Always and forever…' the brunette thought as Zhu Ran soothingly combed through his hair.

3 months had passed and Zhu Ran had been living life happy and been fear free, when one day Lu Xun failed to show up for work at their café. In worry, Zhu Ran had texted him and called him countless amounts of times, and eventually took a hint to start looking for him.

Making his way back to the apartment, he suddenly got a text a from Lu Xun's phone.

hurry, home, we got a surprise for you.

Zhu Ran raised a worried brow, walking faster as he maybe his way to the apartment. We?! Who is we? He thought as he was just moments away from the complex. Another text came in.

hurry, we're waiting for you.

Zhu Ran rushed up the stairs, barging into their apartment home.

Immediately, Zhu Ran could hear muffled shouting upon entering inside their home. Rushing over to their bedroom, Zhu Ran found Lu Xun tied wrist-to-ankles, gag in his mouth, his clothes scattered on the floor, as tear rushed down his face. Zhu Ran nearly dropped his phone when saw Lu Xun, if for the Brunette that snuck up behind him.

"Surprise," the brunette whispered into Zhu Ran's ear, arms tightly wrapping around his waist. Zhu Ran became stiff know exactly who it was, easily from that cold, deep, hollow voice, but took all his will to not punch the man in the face.

"Zihuan…" Zhu Ran began, trying to keeping the animosity out of his voice.

"What do you want from us?"

The taller man chuckled lowly, nuzzling into Zhu Ran's neck, kissing at chin.

"Don't you remember our little deal, Yifeng?"

Zhu Ran closed his eyes in frustration and anger, as he saw Lu Xun squirm in fear upon seeing Cao Pi.

"You said… that if pleasured you together one last time at your choice… you'd leave us alone…" Zhu Ran admitted quietly. Cao Pi nipped at Zhu Ran's ear.

"That's right, my dear beloved," Cao Pi cooed, before grabbing his chin to make him look at Lu Xun.

"Come now, my love, don't you see he's practically aching for us. We can savor him in all his beautiful glory," Cao Pi continued, as Lu Xun whimpered and squirmed, his eyes a bit puffy from crying, his porcelain skin now reddened and covered in bruising hickeys. It shattered Zhu Ran's heart to pieces, as he felt Cao Pi's free hand wander down to his button and zipper. Zhu Ran filled with despair as he obeyed Cao Pi's unspoken command.

"Put on a show for me,Yifeng. Show me the passion you two hold between each other."

Zhu Ran walked over to Lu Xun, and Lu Xun gave a look of worry as he knelt down. He brushed through Lu Xun's hair, spreading Kisses across his heat skin, taking off the restraints in the process. Lu Xun's nerves began to calm as he embraced his fiancé. Zhu Ran moved the two to the certain of bed, whispering 3 words of reassurances.

"Always and Forever."


	19. Guo Jia x Xun Yu: Only Exception

Xun Yu -- Wénruò

Guo Jia -- Fengxiao

Xu Shu -- Yuanzhi

Cao Cao -- Mèngdé

Xun Yu watched from his seat in the library as Guo Jia conversed with a few students, some of them lower classmen, others...more important, and not from their academy. Although the Luoyang library was where each Academy intersected, being the part of the campus each Academy shared amongst one another to keep peace between the four. A treaty of sorts if you will. Guo Jia on the other hand was the Principal's right hand student, even made the student councillor, so for him to be so close to the Shu Academy's student council member, Xu Shu.

Now, normally, it was a small detail to point out, but there was one big problem to expanding upon this small detail. That was his boyfriend, wisping away a student council member of Shu away from alone in such a delicate and risqué way.

Did Guo Jia even know that he was here, did he notice his presence? It pick at Xun Yu's brain heavily, because he was so baffled by his supposedly lover having the courage to perform such sophistry in front of him. To go through with the idea of infidelity at all was… uncomprehending. With a sigh, Xun Yu closed his scrolls and books and headed for his dorm, his day ruined, his heart shattered, and his emotions scattered. He felt his cheeks heated and almost burned as he packed his things and left the library, rushing away with his head hanging, unintentionally causing a bit of commotion as he rushed out the building. He felt his heart fill with embarrassment and rage, as he walked on for what seemed like an endless amount of time before making it back to the dorms. Setting his bag down, Xun Yu placed his bags down, his heart heavy with grief alone. Taking off his uniform slowly, he made his way to his bathroom, locking the bathroom door.

Xun Yu immediately started up a bath, letting down his hair, and placing the tie on his counter. Had it really come to this? Had he really been cheated on? Was he...not good enough?

Xun Yu felt a single teardrop fall onto his hand. He stepped into bath, curling his legs into his stomach. The shock, pain and grief had well settled into the boy since he had been home, and at some point his mind went blank, and he began to feel numb. Time must've passed all but too fast as he heard an attempt of the door being opened, but Xun Yu didn't make a single move. Eventually the door opened, and Xun Yu could hear Guo Jia's voice, as he entered into the house. Anger pooled within him, as he heard Guo Jia's steps around the dorm as he got settled. There was a jiggle at the Bathroom door, and Xun Yu just sat there.

Why should he even worry about what he wants?

Guo Jia knocked at door, his tone just as mellow and soft as always.

"Wénruò, are you in there, my love," he called, making the skin on his arms crawl. Xun Yu stepped out of draining tub, drying up and getting dressed before heading to open the door. As he did, Guo Jia opened his arms for the normal hug and kiss, but Xun Yu just pushes him aside, and headed towards the bedroom. Guo Jia looked over at Xun Yu, as he began to grab a bag and pack it with clothes. Guo Jia's eye filled with worry and confusion.

"What are you doing, what's wrong?"

Guo Jia's tone was saddened as Xun Yu zipped up the bag and headed for the front door. Guo Jia grabbed his wrist, making Xun Yu get yanked back and stare at him viciously. Xun Yu looked up at Guo Jia, a complete scowl on his face.

"Wénruò, please, talk to me, tell me what's wrong--"

"Don't touch me. I don't want to talk to you."

Guo Jia fell silent as Xun Yu's words hit his ears.

"I don't understand… what happened?"

Guo Jia's question rang throughout the room. Xun Yu could hear the sincerity and truth in his voice, like he honestly didn't know what happened. Xun Yu's facade faltered, as he saw a tear stream down Guo Jia's face. It nicked at Xun Yu's heart just a little bit, seeing Guo Jia crumble a bit from confusion and tears, it was so hard to hate a face he had loved for so long, let alone except what he saw.

"It's not fair...you shouldn't be the one crying…"

"What..?"

"You're not the one who's being cheated on…"

Guo Jia's eyes widened, as his grip loosened up, as he looked away.

"You think… You think I'm cheating you?"

"Fengxiao, I saw you-- at the Luoyang. You and Yuanzhi, you were...you were…"

Xun Yu's eyes were beginning to water as he tried to press on. Guo Jia pulled Xun Yu in as he shook his head.

"Wénruò, my love, no! I would never betray you like that!"

Xun Yu gave a saddened scowl.

"Then, explain what i saw! Give me a reason."

"What you saw was me taking care of some dirty work for Principal Mèngdé… I promise on everything there was nothing going on."

Xun Yu faltered in his true emotion. Whether or not to trust in Guo Jia.

"But...why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because Principal Mèngdé requested to keep it covert from everyone… but if that means i have to tell in order to keep our relationship in check, then i won't hesitate to tell you. You are the only exception."

Guo Jia's words felt completely true, as it melted Xun Yu.

"Dammit...why do you have to be so convicting…" Xun Yu muttered as tears fell down his face. Guo Jia smiled sadly, petting through Xun Yu's hair.

"Isn't that what it means to have a healthy relationship? 100% trust."

"And yet there is still something lacking from this relationship," Xun Yu muttered, his voice muffled as he buried his face into Guo Jia's clothes.

"Then don't you think we should fix it together," Guo Jia asked softly, wiping away Xun Yu's tears.

"I hate it when you're right…."

Guo Jia chuckled, lifting up Xun Yu's chin.

"You know i love you more than anyone right?"

Xun Yu looked up hesitantly, but nodded hesitantly.

"Yes...even when judgement upon proves to be doubtful...I let my fear get the best of me…"

Guo Jia nodded kissing Xun Yu's forehead.

"Then perhaps...both of us should consider working on our communication skills...together?"

Xun Yu nodded with a bit of sniffle, making Guo Jia smile down at him.

"I love you, Wénruò, i never meant to hurt you."

"I love you too, Fengxiao, let's work this out."


	20. Gan Ning x Ling Tong: Ease Your Mind

Ling Tong— Gongji

Gan Ning— Xingba

Lu Meng — Zǐmíng

Lu Xun — Boyan

Zhu Ran — Yifeng

Ling Tong watches as the rain falls onto his window, the sound of the rain tapping against the window. Ling Tong sipped on his tea quietly with ease and relaxation. The blanket were warm, and the tea was just the right temperature, as he sat on his couch and enjoyed the silence.

Just as Ling Tong thought he would melt away, the sound of the front door was heard, as Gan Ning entered in the house. His clothes were soaking wet and he took off his shoes.

"Where have you been today," Ling Tong quietly asked, taking another sip of his tea.

"The store...Zǐmíng's place...the park…"

Ling Tong finally looked up from his tea, to the disastrous mess that Gan Ning was.

Ling Tong nearly choked on his drink as he set it down, and rushed over to his lover.

"How long were you at the park?!"

"For the last 4 hours…" Gan Ning answered, as Ling Tong peeled off most of his layers of clothing.

"It's been raining for the past six!"

Gan Ning didn't give a moment of eye contacts, as Ling Tong pulled at him. It only made Ling Tong more worrisome as he quickly placed their clothes in the laundry room.

"Xingba...what's the matter?"

Gan Ning didn't answer, making Ling Tong sigh as he dragged him to the room to make him change into dry clothes. After he did and Ling Tong headed back to the bed, only to find Gan Ning bundled up in the covers, a complete frown on his face.

"Xingba…" Ling Tong murmured with sympathy, climbing onto the bed and shuffling underneath the cover to cuddle with his boyfriend.

"Talk to me, what's wrong, you're scaring me," Ling Tong nearly begged, sitting in Gan Ning's lap, and spreading kisses across his face. Gan Ning smiled a bit and finally speaking in quiet tone.

"Am I good enough for you… did i make it up to you?..."

Gan Ning's questions made Ling Tong shoot up with sorrow and sympathy. He knew exactly where this was going.

"Yes, of course! I forgive you, my love," Ling Tong immediately answer, pressing a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

"What happened is in the past, okay? I forgive you," Ling Tong whispered, wrapping his arms around Gan Ning's neck. The dark blonde gave a small smile, kissing Ling Tong's nose.

"I know...but--"

Ling Tong stopped Gan Ning in his tracks, running his hand through the boy's hair, he shook his head.

"No buts, and that's final. I promise you, there's nothing to worry about."

Gan Ning was lost in thought for moment for nodding.

"I guess you're right...I'm sorry Gongji."

Ling Tong smiled down at him with sigh.

"Now…" Ling Tong continued with a quiet tone, causing Gan Ning to look up at him.

Ling Tong quickly pinched Gan Ning's nose.

"Owowowowowowow OWWW!"

"What were you thinking sitting in the rain for the past 4 hours!?"

"Owwwwww, I'm sorry!!!"

"You could've caught a cold out there," Ling Tong growled, as he let go of Gan Ning's nose. Gan Ning rubbed his nose, pouting a bit. Gan Ning's wet hair swayed a bit, as he turned away.

"I won't do it again, okay…"

Ling Tong's brow furrowed with disbelief, as he began to pinch and stretch his cheeks again.

"Oh really," he grumbled in deep and annoyed voice, as Gan Ning gave muffled yelps of frustration.

"You know that's exactly what you say when you eat my food, or copy my work, or break something."

"Owowowowow- funny you didn't whenever we—" before Gan Ning can finish his sentence, Ling Tong gave a rather hard pull to his cheek, making call out in slight pain.

"Why you little…" Ling Tong gritted out, his eye twitching a bit. Gan Ning grabbed Ling Tong's wrist, slowly prying his hand off his face. The two continued their fidgety commotion until Gan Ning got Ling Tong's hands off his face, the two not even noticing the change of annoyed to playful atmosphere. Gan Ning was able to pin Ling Tong down with one hands, the other feverishly tickling Ling Tong, draw out adorably cute giggle and laughter from the older boy.

"Hahahaha- Xing Ba, let me go!!"

"Then apologize for hurting my precious cheeks," he demanded with a snort. With effort, Ling Tong sticks out his tongue, and shakes his head.

"You deserve that for all your foolishness," he retorted with a pride-filled toothy grin, making Gan Ning shake his head before sighing.

"Then you give me no choice but to give the ultimate punishment."

Ling Tong gave him a look amusement, his grin unafraid but naive.

"Oh? Bit me, Xing Ba,"he egged on metaphorically, only for Gan Ning to grin devilishly with an "okay" a follow-up of action, chomping into his lover's shoulder eagerly, softly sucking on the supple skin. Ling Tong yelped loudly, his tone turn from shock to that of Pleasure almost instantaneously, the Brunette's supple, soft porcelain skin became reddened and tainted by Gan Ning's tongue. On instinct, Ling Tong's hand combed through Gan Ning's hair, and once satisfied, Gan Ning detached himself with a pop. Ling Tong's face was flustered, a few strands of soft silky hair falling from the place behind his ears onto his face, his hair bun as messy as the slightly oversized button-up He was wearing that belongs to Gan Ning, his tiny red shorts advertising his precious hips bones and sweet supple smooth thighs, that GanNing always loved. He was so perfect, Gan Ning couldn't stop looking. This only made Ling Tong's face brighten, bringing out his moles on his cheek, as he watch his boyfriend scout him down like eye candy.

"Will...Will you stop like looking at me like that—"

"No way, not happening," Gan Ning immediately answered, his hands wandering smoothly across Ling Tong's markless skin. Ling Tong blushed hard with pout. Gan Ning continued, his voice soaked with adoration.

"How could I stop, you're fucking gorgeous! Just looking at you turns me on."

Ling Tong's skin flustered passed his face, all the way to his shoulders, speechless to his boyfriend slightly lewd compliment. Ling Tong stuttered at his own words, making Gan Ning give a wolfish grin as he continued pampering his boyfriend. Licking, nipping, and sucking at Ling Tong's delicate skin, Ling Tong melted, his banter of doubt becoming incoherent, and filled with pleasure. Gan Ning didn't hesitate on his slow pace, exploring Ling Tong's chest as each button became undone, hands experimentally groping Wherever, watching as moans and gasps slipped from his mouth.

Just as the two thought things were going to get better, the phone in the living room began to ring, snapping both Gan Ning and Ling Tong out of their stupor. Sitting up, Ling Tong instinctively allowed Gan Ning to settle between his legs, brushing a hand through his hair, before slipping out of the bed with a sigh as he went to go answer the phone. Gan Ning waited patiently, adjusting in the covers, as Ling Tong came back inside the room, crawling onto the bed, and onto Ling Tong's lap, still talking on the phone. Gan Ning simply stared up at his boyfriend, his hands mindlessly resting on Ling Tong's thighs, catching his boyfriend's visual attention. Ling Tong smiled softly as he spoke into the phone, hand resting against Gan Ning's cheek, brushing his thumb against his cheek. Gan Ning gave Ling Tong a unsatisfied pout though as he took Ling Tong's hand, kissing at his fingertips and palm. Ling Tong blushed, as he begins to wrap up the important phone call, trying to remain as formal as possible. Once the phone call ended, Gan Ning hummed in needy tone, but Ling Tong shook his head.

"Sorry, Mister," he began in soft tone, leaning down and pressing a few quick kisses on his lips. Gan Ning hummed again in question.

"We'll have to continue this later, my love."

Gan Ning's pout deepened.

"Whhhyyy…" he groaned, as Ling Tong cuddled up with the dark blonde.

"We've got a double date with Boyan and Yifeng," Ling Tong answered, making Gan Ning perk up in interest.

"Hm? Since when?!"

"Since, this morning. We had made indefinite plan this morning, and I was gonna tell you when you got back, but then all of this happened," Ling Tong explained, intertwining their fingers together. Gan Ning was quiet for moment before sighing.

"Do we have to meet up now...I'm comfy here."

"Yes we do. Beside, Boyan misses you, you guys haven't seen each other since our last Academy program," Ling Tong confirmed, making Gan Ning think.

"Yeah...I miss him too...and I'm a bit hungry anyways. Fine, I'll get up," Gan Ning admitted, as the two pulled apart from each other.

"Good hurry up and get your stuff ready, I'll be waiting in the shower," Ling Tong replied, placing one last soft kiss on Gan Ning's cheek. Gan Ning hummed, with a chuckle and a nod.

"Yes, sir!"


End file.
